


An Unconventional Offer

by prettypetals



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: #mutanthusbands, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Erik, Bottom!Erik, Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr - Freeform, Charles is a pervert and horny af, Erik is a hottie, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Past Disabled Character, Rimming, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut, Sugardaddy!Charles, Top Charles, dadneto, past bullying, top!Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypetals/pseuds/prettypetals
Summary: Single dad, Erik Lehnsherr has enough troubles with raising a hyperactive 6 year old, working in a shit paying job, and an upcoming due date on his rent.So when an anonymous donor sends him a check for $10,000 and a letter addressed to him, things take a turn for the unknown.





	

**Thursday, May 8th  
S. Shaw Apartments  
Room 24B**

11:09pm

There was an envelope plastered on the door of his apartment and on a closer inspection, Erik noticed his name written in a delicate-like pristine sort calligraphy that one often found associated with people of higher circles and monetary creeds. 

After a quick look around, and finding no one near his vicinity, he finally decided to peel the envelope from its taped hold and rip it open.

It read:

_Greetings and Salutations, my friend!_

Here, Erik thought idly, the writer must have had a huge smile slapped on his/her face. It was a strange thought. But it suited the words. 

_In this letter you shall find a check for $10,000 in which you may use to pay off your $600 rent on your apartment; pay for your lovely son, Pietro's, medical bills; food, as well as any other needs you see fit to your own accord._ _Don't worry about who I am or how I've inquired about your predicament. Simply consider the money as an...overdue gift from an old acquaintance._

_Though if I have piqued your interest, (please) meet me at The Brotherhood Pub and Bar at 8pm Saturday of this week._

_Signed,_

_CFX._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the pathetically short chapter, it was intended that way in order to get the story rolling and the plot embedded. The next chapter will be far longer and will take place just 3 days ago(Monday) from this chapter's day so you can all get a clearer picture of Erik and his life pre-the letter. 
> 
> I'm going to be writing several Top!Charles Bottom!Erik fics because, I LOVE them and it's so sad to see it almost nonexistent on here. **#keepreversecherikalive.**
> 
> Please, Comment below. It fuels my writing juices! ^_^


End file.
